Music inside a beautiful soul
by Female Otaku1020
Summary: maka, tsubaki, liz, and patty are all in a band called Beautiful Souls. Soul, Kid, Black Star, and Crona are in a band called Kishin Hunters. What will happen when these two bands go an tour.What secret is maka hiding and how far will soul go to make sure she doesn't get hurt again? R&R. Soma, tsubaki x black star, liz x death the kid, patty x crona.
1. Chapter 1: the BIG news

**Hi! this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own soul eater or any of the songs i used.**

* * *

**Maka's pov**

This is the potential breakup song

our album needs just one

oh baby please 

please tell me

this is the potential breakup song 

please just admit you're wrong

which will it be?

which will it be?

lalalalalala

lalalalalala

lalalalalalalalala

"Thank you New York! We love you all!" As the song ended i couldn't help but think about my good for nothing ex-boyfriend asura. Me and my band(which is made up of me and my three bestest friends, Liz, patty, and tsubaki) leave the stage."Man i'm beat. I could go for a massage right now." Liz complained. We hear the announcer. " That was Beautiful Souls everyone!" The crowd cheered and screamed. "Now here they are, Kishin Hunters!" The crowd lost it . You could hear Girls crying and screaming. Four guys passed us. It was sort of a blur but all i could see was a dude with white hair. It was easier to tell once they were on stage. The guy on the keyboard had pink hair, wore a black shirt, pink pants, and black converses. The drummer had blue spiky hair, a white sleeveless shirt that showed a star tattoo on his right shoulder, blue jeans,and jordans . The bassist had jet black hair with three stripes on the right, a white tee with a skull straight through the middle, black skinny jeans, and black converses. Now to the guitarist/lead singer. He had white hair with a head band to pull it back, wore a red v neck, black pants and red converses.

"Hello everybody ready to rock!?" the white haired dude yells. I can bet you that every girl in that stadium replied a scream. " I love you Soul" or "Marry me soul!" . Soul starts to talk again. Well i think that's his name, from all the girls screaming. " Me and my buddy Kid are going to sing for you" He grabs his bassist with the black hair and three stripes by the shoulder. Now i can hear girls say "Kid-sama!" and "I love you Kid!"

**Soul;**Kid;**everyone**

**He knows about you in every way**  
**He's memorized every part of your face**  
**Inside and out, baby, head to toe**  
**Yeah, he knows everything there is to know**

Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
Your favorite band, and the way that you dance  
But baby, baby

**Does he know you can move it like that?**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know you're out and I want you so bad**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Tonight you're mine, baby**  
**Does he know that you'll never go back?**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know?**

**I catch your eye then you turn away**  
**But there's no hiding the smile on your face**  
**Inside and out, baby, head to toe**  
**He's not around, girl, you let me know**

Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
He knows how you dance in front of your friends  
But baby, baby

**Does he know you can move it like that?**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know you're out and I want you so bad**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Tonight you're mine, baby**  
**Does he know that you'll never go back?**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know?**

He'll never know  
The way you lie when you look at me  
So keep trying but you know I see  
All the little things who make you who you are  
So tell me girl

**Does he know you can move it like that? **  
**Does he know that you'll never go back? **

**Does he know you can move it like that?**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know you're out and I want you so bad**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Tonight you're mine, baby**  
**Does he know that you'll never go back?**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Does he know?**

The song ends and the stadium is shaking. literally. To be honest they were really good.

"Thank you!" soul yells and the crowd goes Kishin Hunter's manager steps on stage. She had blond hair and an eye patch. She was wearing a black dress. The manager grabbed the mic."Hello! My name is Marie and i am the manager for Kishin Hunters. On behalf of Death Records i would like to announce that Kishin Hunters and Beautiful Souls will be on tour together!"

All 8 of us thought the same thing. EH?

This was only the beginning.

* * *

Well there you have it folks~

I hope you like it

R&R is very swag

until next time, Pandas :3


	2. Chapter 2:The dinner

**Yo! I will probably be posting daily for the next few weeks because I am really bored.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Maka- can I tell them**

**Soul- what? Tell how cool I am?**

**Nellie- NELLIE CHOP!**

**Soul-*on the floor knocked out***

**Nellie- maka you can tell them**

**Maka-Nellie does not own soul eater or any of the songs in this fan fiction**

* * *

**Maka's pov**

All of us are back stage in the lounge room, there was an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't take it so I tried to start a conversation. "So...Anybody liking that weather?" everyone looked at me with a puzzling look. I mentally slapped the crap out of myself. The white-haired guy named soul spoke. "Look. This is getting really awkward, no thanks to miss tiny-tits here." then he pointed to me. "Who do you think you're calling tiny tits snow-white?" I yell with a smirk on my face, praising myself for the amazing comeback. At that point our manager Azusa walks in with Kishin Hunter's manager Marie." You guys should get home and pack up we leave in 2 days for dc. We will meet tomorrow to get to know each." Ms. Azusa said. After that we all left to our mansions. Liz, patty, tsubaki and I all live together in one mansion. When we got home we were all tired so we all went bed.

**NEXT DAY**

We're all meeting at red Lobster to discuss our tour and get to know each other. I get a text from Azusa to meet them at 3. It was 1:30. So I decided to go shopping. I wear my skinny jeans, a v neck that says fabulous, a hoodie with a skull on it hipster sunglasses. And a beanie. I grab my phone and uggs and hop into my Camaro. My favorite song comes up.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Somebody you could lose  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe.

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

I finally make it to the shopping center. I couldn't find anything good so I go back to the house. I get home to see the girls getting ready. all I did put my hair out, changed my clothes so now I was wearing glasses and knitted sweater.

we get to Red lobster at 2:55. the boys were already there. We all got one table for 10. " Well, " Marie says," lets introduce ourselves."

i speak up first."My name is Maka. I'm the guitarist and lead singer"

i point to tsubaki " the girl with long raven hair is tsubaki, our bassist"

then Liz,"the girl with long blonde hair is Liz,our pianist,"

then i turn to find patty. i immediately sweat drop." the one wrestling with the giraffe is patty,Liz's younger sister and our drummer ."

suddenly patty yells" I'm gonna kill you Mr. giraffe!"

We all sweat drop.

soul starts to introduce. "I'm soul, the guitarist and lead singer."

he points to the dude with black hair and 3 stripes. " This is kid, our bassist and him and i sing together sometimes."

Then points to a guy with pink hair "He's Crona, our pianist and that's-" " I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! BOW BEFORE ME PEASANTS!" "MAKA CHOP!" god! that pissed me off! suddenly i was out of my trance. and i notice soul kid and crona on their knees thanking me on shutting that moron up. we all finish our food and head home. now i'm on my bed thinking.

1) I have to be on a bus for 4 months with them

2) wow. what a day.

* * *

**Fin**

**I decided that from now on i will add a list of the songs i have used on that chapter at the bottom so...**

**chapter 1:**

**-potential breakup song by Aly & Aj**

**-Does he know? by One direction**

**chapter 2:**

**-how to be a heartbreaker by marina and the diamonds**

**until next time. panda :3**


	3. chapter 3: The road trip

**Swaggie everyone! sorry i haven't posted in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE WAAAY MORE ROMANTIC (SOMA)**

* * *

Maka POV ( **I think I'll make the whole story based on her pov**)

Ring

Ring

Ring

SMASH

Great now my phone has a crack . I check what time it is, 11:50. just my luck. now i also have an hour to pack for the tour before we leave. so i get up and start stuffing a duffel bag with my finest and trendiest clothes. then i change and grab my phone and wallet and me and the others leave. we wait in front of our house until the tour bus picked us up. and trust me when i say this. IT. WAS. HUGE. we walked inside. i looked like a mansion in there. with three levels. eight master bedrooms on the third level. a kitchen four bathrooms with a bathtub each, a massive living room, and a dining table that could 13 people. no was here yet except my band.

" hey let's go check out the studio." Tsubaki recommends. We all agree.

we walk in and see a whole wall full of instruments. _"wow"_ i think to myself. " let test out these instrument!" patty yells. so we all get our respected instrument and we practice our new so.

**Maka bold**

**Your songs remind me of swimming,  
Which I forgot when I started to sink  
Dragged further away from the shore,  
And deeper into the drink**

**Sat on the bottom of the ocean,**  
**A stern and stubborn rock**  
**'Cause your songs remind me of swimming,**  
**But somehow I forgot**

**I was sinking, and now I'm sunk**  
**I was drinking, and now I'm drunk**  
**Your songs remind me of swimming,**  
**But somehow I forgot**

**I tried to remember the chorus,**  
**I can't remember the verse**  
**'Cause that song that sent me swimming,**  
**Is now the life jacket that burst**

**Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor,**  
**Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore**  
**'Cause our songs remind me of swimming,**  
**But I can't swim anymore**

**Pull me out the water, cold and blue,**  
**I open my eyes and I see that it's you,**  
**So I dive straight back in the ocean**  
**So I dive straight back in the ocean**

**Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest**  
**Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest**  
**Cross my fingers and hope for the best**

**Then all of a sudden, I heard a note,**  
**It started in my chest and ended in my throat**  
**Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized**  
**I was swimming,**  
**Yes, I was swimming**  
**And now I'm swimming,**  
**Yes, I am swimming**

**Your songs remind me of swimming**  
**Which I forgot when I started to sink**  
**Your songs remind me of swimming,**  
**Which I forgot when I started to sink**  
**Oh, your songs remind me of swimming,**  
**Which I forgot when I started**  
**Your songs remind me of swimming,**  
**Which I forgot when I started to sink**

Clap,Clap,Clap

we turn to see all of kishin hunters were watching us.

" not bad" I soon realized as soul's voice. _"Not bad!?" _I think to myself_ " I would LOVE to kill this..." _" Um Maka, are you ok?" I turn to Tsubaki. " Yeah I'm fine" I reply. Tsubaki looks unsure. We turn to the others. we see all of souls band looking at us as if they were waiting for us. they had instruments in their hands. "are you ready or what" soul said ticked. " sorry soul. we're ready." tsubaki says in her friendly but " do you want to piss me off" look. Soul caught the look and started.

**You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**  
**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir**  
**You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**  
**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

**And I can't wait another minute**  
**I can't take the look she's giving**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million**  
**My lucky strike**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**  
**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**  
**Took me inside and then she rocked me**  
**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky**  
**And I don't wanna go down, go down**  
**She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**  
**She make me want her right now right now**

**And I can't wait another minute**  
**I can't take the look she's giving**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million**  
**My lucky strike**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**  
**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**  
**Took me inside and then she rocked me**  
**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**  
**You're shaking like an earthquake**  
**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**  
**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**  
**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**  
**Took me inside and then she rocked me**  
**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**My lucky strike, my lucky strike**  
**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**  
**One in a million**

"wow... not bad" i comment. You could tell soul was ticked. "Not Bad,NOT BAD!" he yelled. " Well that's what you get for giving us a crappy compliment" I yell back. That led to some arguing and stuff after that we had dinner mad by the one and only tsubaki. then we all went to bent. i was in my room with my iPhone and earphones. listening to songs I haven't heard since i started my band, since _he_ left. At some point I got really hungry. so i went down stairs to our fully loaded pantry. i grab my favorite snack:fritos. I walk to the living room and plop myself on the couch. I turn on the tv . "Hello everyone," i hear the host say," My name is Susan and this is gossip weekly, where we talk about the latest and juiciest news. Today we have Asura from the band madness." the crowd applauses. _Oh give me a break. _I think to myself. Susan starts talking again. "So Asura, what's happening between you and maka?" she gives this funny look. " Well," asura begins,"Maka and i are no longer together, for now." he gives off a grin. Susan starts fangirling. " Why don't we call her now!" she suggests. suddenly my phone starts ringing. "Hello" I answer. " hey Maka, this is Susan from gossip weekly. is it ok if we ask you some questions?"

* * *

**Well there u have it. I am going through some writers block. especially on songs. if u can could u guys pretty pretty please reply with a song suggestion.**

**thanks minna! until next time panda!**

**songs I used in this chapter:**

**1)Swimming by florence and the machine**

**2)lucky strike by maroon 5**


End file.
